


Like Autumn Before You

by catbean



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angsty fluff?, Bin is Lonely, Cats, Dongmin is Sad, Fluff, M/M, Minhyuk is in Love, Oh Dear, Potential Character Death?, References to Depression, References to anxiety, References to past trauma, Romance, Slow Burn, So is Sanha, Well one cat, What Have I Done, it's Roa surprise, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbean/pseuds/catbean
Summary: Autumn settled over Seoul in its amber and crimson hued nostalgia.Summer had passed. The days were shorter, the breeze biting, and yet there was nothing Dongmin looked forward to more than the coming months of oversized knit sweaters, chai lattes and afternoons spent curled up with his Roa.The kitten had just turned four months old, and in the two of those they had spent together the white fluffball had become his entire world.He often wondered how he had even passed the days with a smile on his face before her. She was his everything.Until she went missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends
> 
> First things first, I feel like I should warn you guys that this is my first ever fic so theres like at least a 64% chance of it being a complete fail...
> 
> Secondly, I have zero idea what I'm doing so please be gentle with me :3  
> All constructive critisicm or ideas are welcome! It would really help me grow as a writer! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, here goes...

 

It was cold. The type of chill that bore through the layers of mohair and cotton and flesh and wore straight to the bone. The last of the crimson leaves clung desperately to their branches overhead. Autumn was ending and Bin couldn't help but let out a forlorn sigh as one of the vibrant shapes fluttered down before him. The blanket of brilliant colours that had led him home for the past two and a half months was slowly turning into a nondescript brown sludge below his now not-so-crisp white sneakers. 

 

He cursed under his breath. The custom dance shoes had cost him a fortune but Bin had been unable to resist the monogrammed leather. He couldn't lie, the look of shock and awe that Minhyuk had let slip when he’d seen them earlier that day had made them worth every cent.

 

“Hyung, are those…? What? H-how?” Minhyuk had spluttered. 

 

It wasn't often Bin got to see his best friend that animated and he couldn't help but relish the moment. 

 

“What, these old things?” he had answered indifferently, swivelling his heel to make sure the rose gold accents caught the studio lights. 

 

Bin could have sworn in the brief moment he had glanced down to admire the gleam that he heard Minhyuk’s jaw hitting the polished wooden floor of the dance studio with an echoing smack. However, from the stinging that had rapidly spread its way across his shoulder, he soon realised that that was not the case.

 

Curse the bastard’s giant hands. 

 

Without missing a beat Bin had launched himself at the younger man, who screamed in protest as he was tackled to the ground. Bin couldn’t help but let a small smile spread across his wind flushed cheeks as he remembered the epic wrestling match that had ensued. 

 

He had known Minhyuk for almost ten years now, having met at a back alley studio in Seoul where they had learned to dance together. Minhyuk was an incredible dancer, moving with an unfathomable strength and fluidity that made Bin wonder if he was even human. Bin knew Minhyuk had surpassed him in terms of technical skill years ago but the younger boy would never admit it. Although it was flattering, Minhyuk’s unwavering humility and admiration for his hyung was something Bin both loved and hated about him. 

 

A flickering streetlight brought Bin back from memory lane to the dimly lit footpath which snaked towards home through his favourite park. It was nestled in the heart of the city and walking through it was the best part of his day. There was something about the way the last of the afternoon light danced along the pavement as it filtered through the whispering leaves overhead that reminded him of his younger friend and it warmed his heart. 

 

His eyes followed the shadows as they flitted across the walkway before him. It wasn’t until the asphalt gave way to weather worn wooden planks that Bin’s attention returned to his surroundings. His brows furrowed as he surveyed the unfamiliar brush. In his absent-mindedness he had wandered from his usual track and now found himself at the edge of a small clearing he had never seen before. How long had he been daydreaming this time?

 

He was lost. 

 

Perfect.

 

・ ꙳・。.

 

Dongmin woke with a start. Staring blearily at the neon green numbers that confronted him, his stomach dropped. 

 

'03:04'

 

Roa had been missing for almost 8 hours now and it was _cold_. The tiny white kitten was only four months old and despite his better judgement Dongmin had decided she was finally old enough to venture outside for the first time. Well, decided was a stretch; forced to surrender was a more apt way of putting it. Whoever coined the term ‘puppy eyes’ had obviously never seen the longing stare of a lilac point Birman; a sky blue gaze of pure manipulation in its most expert form.

 

He had tried to resist it, he really had — for weeks, in fact. However, with each passing day, his resolve had waned as he watched her lounging in her favourite spot: a lone sliver of sunlight that shone through the glass sliding door looking out at his private courtyard. Dongmin loved nothing more than spending a lazy Sunday next to her in _his_ favourite spot, a plush red armchair that stood sentinel over the enclave of lush, carefully tended greenery. Glancing up from dogeared pages, Dongmin would often see her chattering at the birds or pawing at the autumn leaves that brushed against the glass, just out of reach. 

 

Dongmin didn’t know if it was the exhaustion from a long day of lectures or if his resolve had finally reached its limits, but when he returned home that afternoon he quickly realised he was in trouble. Roa had greeted him with a flurry of excited chirps and wound herself around his feet, herding him to the courtyard and staring up at him with a look that would rival Puss in Boots himself.

 

The tears that had been prickling the backs of his eyes finally spilled over as he remembered how he had lifted the vibrating bundle of fluff to eye level and sternly warned her of all the dangers of the world outside. 

 

“Now, Roa, remember: cars are not friends and neither are dogs. You can eat the plants in the courtyard because I hand-picked them with the landscaper to make sure they aren’t poisonous for cats, but don’t even think about nibbling on anything that might poke through the fence or that I haven't checked out first, okay? Oh and don’t even get me started on—”

 

His anxious rambling had been cut off as the kitten squirmed her way out of his grasp, latching onto his sleeve and shimmying up his arm before curling up happily on his shoulder. He had been unable to resist nuzzling his face into the snow-white fur, his heart so full of adoration and warmth that when she had brought a paw up to gently tap his cheek it was game over. 

 

With a defeated sigh, he reached out towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapters will be longer!  
> Come & scream at me on twitter @bestbeanbinnie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & we're back! I hope you guys enjoy this one!  
> Let me know what you think so far!

It was hot, unseasonably hot. Why was it so damn hot? Tangled cotton sheets clung to his skin as if it were the peak of summer— but it was almost the end of autumn and it had been freezing last night. Bleary-eyed and confused, Bin shifted uncomfortably as he began to regain consciousness. He groaned as he tried to kick his legs out from under the heavy winter comforter he had fished out from the depths of his cupboard only a few nights before. It was definitely too early on a Saturday morning to grasp his spontaneous onset of menopause. All he knew was that he might literally die if he didn’t escape the furnace that was his bed.

 

The more he thought about the heat the more he realised how much it was making him itch. Wrestling to free a hand from the clinging linens, Bin brought his fingers up to scratch at his throat only to feel them disappear into something soft, fluffy and very clearly _not_ human. Staring at the ceiling, Bin’s eyes widened in panic. Steeling his nerves he felt along the now rumbling mass draped across his neck.

 

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

_Is._

_That._

 

He bolted upright as a bundle of snow white fur rolled down his chest, landing with a gentle thud and startled chirp in his lap. Two glacial blue eyes glared up at him. Mouth agape, Bin appraised the small white kitten who circled around before flopping down with a huff in his lap, clearly annoyed at being so rudely awoken. The night before came rushing back to him.

 

・ ꙳・。.

 

Bin found himself at the edge of a clearing he had never seen before.

 

He was perplexed. He had grown up in this park, exploring its every twist and hidden turn since he moved to Seoul over a decade ago. With Minhyuk by his side, they had mapped out its every artery, uncovered every secret. Hell, he knew this park like the back of his hand, or at least so he had thought. It was as though this place had appeared out of thin air. One of his daydreams painted before him in terrifyingly realistic detail.

 

It wasn’t a big clearing. At its widest, it was maybe 25 paces across and close enough to the path that the flickering streetlight overhead bathed it in golden glow. The overgrown grass rippled like waves as a soft breeze cut through the surrounding maple trees. Fragile cosmos broke through the neglected sea below in a desperate bid to catch the last of the autumn sun. Mesmerised, Bin watched as the tall blooms danced in the warm light, the wind shaking them from their slumber. It was beautiful, breathtakingly so, but something about it unnerved Bin. Something was off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

Bin could hear, rather than see, a soft trickling stream somewhere nearby. It was sweet relief from the eerie silence which engulfed the space. Perhaps that was what was putting him on edge. He was used to the ever-present hum of chatter and traffic that was part and parcel of his city life. Despite initially having taken a while to get used to, it comforted him now. The cacophony a reminder in his moments of loneliness that despite living by himself he was never truly alone. 

 

Bin crept forward, wide-eyed and wary as he attempted to get his bearings amongst the maple and ginkgo brush. The long feathery blades caressed his legs as he began to wander toward the sound of the water. Drawn to the trickling melody half out of curiosity and half in a bid to escape the deafening silence which seemed to drip from the branches overhead and cling to his shoulders.

 

It wasn’t long before Bin found what he was searching for. Glinting water snaked through the grass as it tumbled over strategically placed rocks which appeared to cut the glade into two hemispheres. Connecting them at its centre was a small wooden footbridge. It was weathered and moss had begun to creep up its sides but Bin could still make out the traditional red and green paintwork that adorned its frame. It was a masterpiece in its own right and Bin couldn't help but wonder why on earth it had been forgotten here.

 

Taking a tentative step onto the bridge, Bin traced the worn pattern work along the railing. The old wood creaking and hissing underneath the unfamiliar weight.

 

Wait… _hiss_?

 

As far as Bin knew bridges definitely _didn’t_ hiss.

 

His blood ran cold. Something was underneath it.

 

With his heart in his throat, Bin took a deep breath as he knelt down to peer through the gaps between the planks of wood. He figured that the small protection they offered was worth looking like an absolute dick bent over with just his bum poking above the grass. 

 

_Please, please don’t let anyone walk past…_

 

As his vision adjusted to the sudden darkness, he found two wide, terrified eyes staring back at him. With a yelp, Bin fell back in surprise. The sudden noise made whatever it was bolt, only to be yanked backwards with a strangled cry. The creature thrashed about and Bin realised that it must be stuck on something. Before he could give it a second thought he leapt over the railing and into the water below. Mohair coat and custom sneakers be damned.

 

Biting down on his lip Bin lay back in the icy water. From here, he could just make out the trembling form of a small animal balled up on the sliver of dry ground where the footbridge met the bank. The creature hissed and growled as Bin reached towards it. He reasoned that he had ten whole fingers and his dance career wouldn’t suffer minus a few. Bin ignored the stray thought that Minhyuk would wholeheartedly disagree with that sentiment. Whatever it was, it was trapped and in pain. God, it would only take one rainfall for the stream to swell enough to— Bin shook the image out of his head. He loved animals and the thought of the poor creature’s suffering was enough to risk a few digits and the wrath of his best friend.

 

With gritted teeth, Bin grabbed the scruff of the now yowling form. Despite the ungodly noise, he was relieved to find his fingers still intact as he began feeling for whatever it was that had trapped it there.

 

_Is that a collar?_

 

Bin’s fingers slipped underneath the stiff fabric, feeling along until he was met with something sharp. Positioning his thumb to sit between the spike and the animal's neck, Bin winced as he felt his flesh tear. Uncomfortable, freezing, and now in pain, Bin used all the strength he could summon to yank the strap. A sharp exhale of relief slipped past his lips as he felt it give way. The force of the break sent the creature tumbling forward into the water with a peircing cry. Scrambling, it found purchase on Bin's arm as it clung to it in terror. Piercing the drenched fabric of his coat as it clawed it's way up his sleeve to escape the icy stream.

 

Bin had never been so thankful for the speed of his reflexes as he was then, only just managing to grab the darting shadow before it was able to escape. Sitting up in the water he held the squirming mass out in front of him. He tried to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart as he finally realised what was in his grasp.

 

A kitten. An actual, real-life kitten.

 

Bin’s heart swelled as he watched the poor thing try to escape his hold. Black with mud, leaves and twigs knotted themselves painfully into large clumps of matted fur. It looked exhausted and terrified, trembling as it hissed feebly at Bin. His heart surged, he needed to protect it. He would make sure nothing bad happened to it ever again.

 

Cradling the feline to his chest Bin clambered out of the water. He was drenched. His clothes were ruined and the cut on his finger was stinging like a bitch but he couldn't care less. The temperature was well below freezing now and he could feel the kitten violently shivering in his arms.

 

He needed to get home _fast_. 

 

Finding his way back had been a blur. A jumble of trees and streetlights and adrenaline as he somehow freed himself from the woodland’s grasp. The now ruined sneakers carrying him to his front door. He was frozen and exhausted, his fingers shaking mercilessly as he fumbled with his keys. Bin cursed as he grew increasingly frustrated with the jangling metal. He vowed then that he would never let Minhyuk buy him another stupid keyring ever again.

 

The kitten had gone limp in his hold. The shallow breaths tickling Bin’s collarbone from where it clung to his chest the only sign that he wasn't too late. Bin had made it back in time but only just, falling face first into the one bedroom apartment as soon as his lock gave way.

 

“Heat. Heat. Heat. Where the fuck can I get heat?” Bin’s mind raced as his eyes desperately searched his apartment for an idea.

 

“C’mon, something, anything, please!”

 

It was all too familiar. Bin could feel the panic threatening to take hold. Squeezing his eyes shut he cursed at himself, his jaw clenched so tightly it felt as though it might break. There had to be something, there just had to be. Bin couldn’t, no _wouldn't_ let the little soul slip away.

 

_No. Not now. Not ever again._

 

Before total panic could set in his eyes lit up as the answer came to him. Vaulting over the couch Bin scrambled to the bathroom, leaving a frightful trail of splattered mud, decaying leaves and overturned decor in his wake.

 

“Shower. Shower is warm.” Bin nodded to himself, practically tearing the bathroom door off its hinges in his haste.

 

Without even bothering to shrug off his coat, Bin stepped into the steaming spray. He winced at the sudden temperature change as he slid down the glass to the ceramic shower floor. His legs ached from the exertion of sprinting home and the wet denim bunched uncomfortably as he brought his knees to his chest. He leant forward over the trembling kitten to protect it from the scalding water, blinking against the stinging in his eyes. He couldn’t tell if it was the water that slid down the platinum blonde fringe that hung like a curtain in front of his gaze, or if the tears that had been threatening to spill over had finally escaped, but he didn't care either way. He could finally breathe again. The panic that had threatened to overtake him waning to the periphery as he gently spooned water over the kittens matted fur.

 

Two hours and more than a few scratches later, Bin sat, drained and defeated, glaring at the bright white ball of fluff perched directly across from him at the kitchen table. She was adorable. Her tail curled around her paws and her head cocked to the left as she eyed his dinner expectantly. A soft purr filled the silence between them.

 

It was hopeless. There was no saying no to eyes like that.

 

With a pained grimace and a willpower Bin didn’t know he possessed, he did something he had never done before. Reluctantly he slid his plate across the table. An audible growl erupted from his stomach in protest. He could have sworn he could hear his heart breaking as he watched the kitten dig into the chicken rice he was saving for dinner. He let out a deep sigh. He had been looking forward to it all day. Despite himself and his grumbling innards, he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. His stomach might have been empty but his heart had never been so full.

 

_I guess one night won’t hurt._

 

After she had licked the plate clean he picked her up and placed her in the blanket nest he had carefully constructed on the couch.

 

“Right then. Uhh, yeah ok so we’ll go find you a proper home tomorrow but in the meantime you can sleep here. Uhm, yeah., just, uh, just help yourself I guess… ok then. Goodnight.” She blinked up at him, her head cocked slightly as if she were vaguely amused by the strange blonde man.

 

What was he doing, why was he talking to a cat? He furrowed his brows and shook his head. He was definitely losing it. Turning on his heel he decided that he’d have to inquire about his mental state with Minhyuk in the morning. However, before he could even reach the bedroom door, he felt something warm and fluffy brush up against his leg. He looked down and then looked at the abandoned couch.

 

So much for that then.

 

Bending down Bin scooped up the chirping kitten in his arms, chuckling as he nuzzled into her fur. He used his elbow to expertly manoeuvre the door handle, swinging it gently open as she gazed up at him with a contented purr.

 

He was doomed.

 

・ ꙳・。.

 

That's right, how could he have forgotten that even for a second? As if on cue his stomach grumbled miserably, startling the kitten who had finally made herself comfortable again. It was the last straw for the feline who promptly leapt off his lap and curled up dejectedly, back pointedly towards him, in the spot of sun at his feet.

 

Bin was in shock. He could barely keep _himself_ clothed and fed, what the hell was he going to do with a _cat_?

 

He reached over for his cellphone.

 

> ****RockySwag** **  
>  `Minhyuk, something’s happened. Bring Sanha.`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on twitter @bestbeanbinnie <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a bit late, things are picking up now and I think I might move to fortnightly updates. I really don't want to rush things but I still want to keep it relatively consistent for you guys ^^
> 
> I'll try my best either way! Above anything else I want this story to be worth your time =^_^=

Bin was one of the most beautiful men in Seoul.

 

Seriously, he was stunning and everyone knew it too. Everyone that is, except Bin. 

 

Maybe that's what set him apart from all the other air-headed models that swanned around the city. Minhyuk had never quite been able to put it into words but he knew, as sure as the sky was blue, that Bin was special. In fact, to Minhyuk, he was perfect. 

 

Well, almost perfect. He would be perfect if he was in love with Minhyuk too. 

 

Minhyuk was completely and utterly head over heels for his best friend. Everyone knew this too. Everyone except Bin, of course. 

 

God but that boy was oblivious. 

 

Minhyuk would never outright admit it but he didn’t exactly hide it either. The adoration he had for the tall blonde was palpable and his attempts at denying it only made his feelings all the more apparent. It was also apparent that said feelings were unreciprocated and while some people pitied him, Minhyuk was, for the most part, unfazed. He knew Bin loved him and needed him as a friend and for the raven-haired dancer that was enough. Minhyuk was not the type to pressure anyone for anything, let alone guilt trip his best friend over his unrequited love. He knew Bin would blame himself for being unable to return his feelings and Minhyuk was not prepared to put the elder in that position. No, he would hold off until Bin either figured it out himself or felt the same and if that meant that Minhyuk had to wait patiently on the sidelines then that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

 

It was these thoughts that swirled around his head as he waited for the elevator of the midtown apartment complex Bin had moved into last year. Glowering at his reflection in the dull steel doors, his foot tapped an offbeat rhythm composed by his growing irritation. 

 

He would have run up to the ninth floor had it not been for a certain unnecessarily tall, gangly boy in his way. Long limbs had blocked the stairwell like vines that Minhyuk knew better than to wrestle with. The kid was remarkably strong for a piece of spaghetti. 

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Sanha whipped round to block the stairwell as soon as he saw the intention in his hyung’s eyes.“You know what almost happened to your ankle the last time you bounded up there in a state like this, it’s not happening.”

 

Sanha was right of course. He was always right, but Minhyuk _hated_ waiting. Every second added another stone to the pit of his stomach.

 

 _Something’s happened_.

 

He knew there was something wrong as soon as he heard Gashina blasting from his phone at 08:OO AM on a Saturday. 

 

The custom ringtone always made Minhyuk smile, though that morning had been one of the exceptions. His mouth hadn’t pulled into the usual Cheshire cat grin. Instead, he had bolted out of the shower with shampoo half rinsed out and a towel barely clinging to his hips as he darted to fetch the mobile device. A heated mixture of frustration and anxiety welled in his chest as he rushed to unlock it, his wet fingertips swiping repeatedly and unsuccessfully across the glass screen. 

 

Gashina was Bin’s song. 

 

It was the song that blasted through the studio speakers, breaking the flow of Minhyuk’s choreography, every day at around 11:00 AM to inform him that Bin had overslept and was running late, _again_. 

It was the song which demanded his attendance at 4:00 PM on a Saturday for their weekly games and movie night, dubbed by Sanha as the ‘Let’s Gang Up on Minhyuk Extravaganza’ or L.G.U.M.E for short. Which actually, now that he thought about it, was wildly ironic considering the bean sprout himself had come up with it. 

It was the song that never failed to wish Minhyuk sweet dreams before he went to sleep. The song he loved, not for its musical merit, but because it segmented his world into a comfortable routine that revolved around Bin. 

 

08:00 AM on a Saturday, however, was not a part of that routine. 

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Although Sanha was a whiny brat (for the most part) the younger man was disarmingly astute for his age. He could always tell when Minhyuk was on edge, no matter how well concealed the dancer thought he kept it. The younger let out a deep sigh. “Just relax ok? If it was serious he would have called, or like, the police would have called or something.” 

 

Minhyuk glared at Sanha. Trust him to bring up the police, as if Minhyuk wasn’t worried enough already. 

 

Once again Minhyuk knew that Sanha was right. It didn’t make the slightest bit of difference. Catastrophes played themselves out in Minhyuk's mind like some sort of morbid trailer reel.

 

_Bin getting into a bar fight that left him a bloody pulp. Waking that morning only to find that he could barely move now that the adrenaline and alcohol had faded and he could feel his injuries..._

 

_Bin, blood trailing behind him after being hit by a car. His helpless cries unanswered as he dragged his broken legs up the stairwell only to lose his strength halfway…_

 

 _Bin, battered and bruised, barely conscious enough to send Minhyuk a final cry for help after being mugged. Or worse,_ still _being mugged!_

 

He could feel his heart rate rise impossibly higher and his fists, which were clenched at his sides, start to shake. If this fucking elevator took any fucking longer, Minhyuk—well actually Minhyuk had no idea what he would do, but it would be _something_ and that something would be _severe_. 

 

He ground his teeth together as his imagination continued to run wild. 

 

Just as Minhyuk thought he had constructed the perfect plan to scale the side of the building a mockingly cheerful chime announced the elevator's arrival. 

 

 _About fucking time_.

 

He didn’t even wait for the doors to open fully before he lurched himself forward, squeezing his frame through the small gap as he pulled a wriggly, protesting bean pole along with him. He hammered the ‘close door’ button as if its mere existence was a personal offence. 

 

“Oh my god, hyung, seriously?”

 

Sanha's exasperated tone was offset by the gentleness of his long delicate fingers wrapping around Minhyuk's hand, drawing it away from the abused disc and into a comforting hold. Minhyuk instantly felt his shoulders loosen. Although Minhyuk considered Sanha to be nothing more than his excessively gigantic (seriously, why the hell was the kid so _large_?), and often infuriating dongsaeng, it was also true that no other person in the world could quell Minhyuk's anxiety the way the younger boy managed to. 

 

Sanha was a year below Minhyuk and they had both attended the same high school where Sanha was now in his final year. While Minhyuk was quiet and content going unnoticed in the periphery; Sanha was loud and animated and loved nothing more than being the centre of attention. 

 

All things considered, they should have hated each other. 

 

But they didn’t. 

 

By what Minhyuk could only reason to be some sort of divine intervention, they had become best friends instead. 

 

Where Minhyuk found it difficult to make idle conversation, Sanha could make friends with a store mannequin. Where Sanha became easily overwhelmed when he inevitably found himself caught between half thought out plans and promises, Minhyuk was calm and practical and seldom faced a problem he couldn't solve. 

 

Next to Sanha, Minhyuk could happily escape from unwanted attention in the shadow of his friend's exuberance, and in return, Minhyuk would never compete with him for the spotlight. 

 

To fit every cliche, they were like yin and yang; two halves of the same, utterly idiotic whole. 

 

Despite his teasing and mockery, Minhyuk loved Sanha just as much as he loved his younger brother and the elder had grown to view him as such. Sanha, like Bin, was Minhyuk’s family away from home. Minhyuk’s parents and brother were still in Jinju, cooped up in the same house he had left them in when he decided to move in with his aunt in Seoul. It had been a tough decision for a boy who had only just celebrated his 10th birthday, but even then Minhyuk had known he wanted nothing other than to dance. Seoul offered him the opportunity to turn those dreams into reality and so he had begged his parents for what seemed like an eternity to allow him to go. It had taken months of careful persuasion and well-timed foot rubs before they had finally relented. It had taken even more, several months later, to convince them to let him stay when his aunt accepted a job that required her to take frequent trips overseas. 

 

Had it not been for Bin, Minhyuk would probably have spent the majority of his teenage years alone. They had been best friends from the moment Minhyuk crossed the threshold of the red-brick dance studio, the elder taking Minhyuk under his wing as soon as he had seen the tears in the raven boy's eyes. From that moment on, Minhyuk had considered himself the luckiest person in the world. It wasn’t until he found his other half in Sanha, however, that he realised just how true that was. 

 

As much as he adored Bin, it was a blessed relief to have someone he could actually breathe around. It was during times like these, when the dancer was on the verge of having a panic attack in the world's slowest elevator, that Minhyuk thanked the heavens for the dark-haired boy by his side. 

 

An echoing clang and several violent tremors signalled that they had reached the ninth floor. Minhyuk briefly registered the look of concern set in his friend’s delicate features before he was flying. 908 was one of the corner apartments at the end of a glaring, fluorescent-lit passageway and Minhyuk couldn’t reach it fast enough. Out of breath, he pounded on the paint chipped door so hard it rattled in its frame, its rusted hinges whining at him in reproof. 

 

Minhyuk heard something crash to the floor behind the oaken barrier, shortly followed by a string of very colourful words. His call caught in his throat. Was Bin actually being robbed? Was some low life laying their filthy hands on _his_ best friend? 

 

Minhyuk couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

As he took a step back, preparing to shoulder barge the offending timber, the knob rattled and the door opened by a fraction. A frenzied looking Bin peeped through the crack and let out a deep sigh of relief. 

 

“Thank god, you’re finally here. What the hell took you so long?” His friends face disappeared again and Minhyuk could hear more clattering and cursing from inside. By this point, Sanha had joined him and had placed a comforting, yet restraining, hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Bin I swear on my mother’s Kimbap if you don’t open this door right now I’m going to—”

 

His threat was cut short as the white-coated timber before him was replaced by a very disgruntled looking Bin. 

 

Minhyuk was unsure if he was looking at a crime scene or the aftermath of a school-girls slumber party. Considering the lack of school-girls and the scowl on his best friend’s face, Minhyuk concluded that it most probably wasn’t the latter. 

 

Pillows and blankets were strewn across the floor which was tracked with mud and decaying leaves. Bin’s precious figurine collection joined them, fallen from their esteemed position on the mantle above the TV. Wait, was that—was that a spatula? 

 

Still in his pyjamas, Bin’s hair was sticking in a million different directions. His eyes, usually so bright and clear, were bloodshot and weary, underlined by deep, bruise-like shadows which Minhyuk yearned to place gentle kisses upon. He could tell that Bin was out of breath by the shallow puffs of air escaping his lips. Minhyuk continued his scan downwards, checking for anything else out of place on the blonde and found several scratches along his arms, a bandaged thumb and an angry red line across his neck. 

 

Minhyuk had to stop himself from reaching out to touch the inflamed skin, wanting nothing more than to stroke soothing circles against it with his ever-frozen hands. He quickly crossed his arms in case his resolve waned. He was fuming. Who or whatever was responsible for Bin’s state should start running. He was about to make his oath of vengeance known when he was thwarted by a Sanha, the brunette pushing past him with a melodramatic gasp. 

 

“Hyung what the hell happened? This place looks like a bomb hit it! Wait, is that—? Oh no! Artillery fire from the flanks! Get down, everyone get down! _Du-du-du-du-du—_ ”

 

If the youngest was concerned he didn’t do well to show it. Brandishing a stray cushion as a shield and a plastic sunflower as an AK47 he dove into a pile of blankets behind the couch as he erupted into a fit of giggles. 

 

Used to his theatrics, the older boys paid him no mind. Minhyuk shared a look with Bin that both asked if he was ok and reprimanded him for making him worry. A high pitched scream broke the silent communication as Bin, seemingly unphased by the ear-splitting shriek, ushered Minhyuk inside. 

 

“HYUNG WHAT THE FUCK NO WAY!” 

 

An excited squeal rang out from somewhere in the ruined apartment and Minhyuk was now thoroughly confused. There was nothing in the scene before him to be excited about and even if Sanha was a strange kid, he wasn’t _entirely_ deranged. Looking at Bin for an explanation, his friend let out yet another deep sigh, resignation painted across his feline features as he stormed off towards the bedroom.

 

“YAH! SANHA! INSIDE VOICE, WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS!” 

 

Despite the situation and his complete befuddlement, Minhyuk couldn’t help but chuckle at the two. Bin was easily as loud as the maknae but Minhyuk knew better than to point that out any time soon.

 

“But hyung, are you serious? When were you going to tell us? She’s beautiful! Hi, I’m Sanha!”

 

The door to Bin’s bedroom swung shut and Minhyuk’s stomach dropped. A new scene began to piece itself together in his mind, equally as horrifying as those which had plagued him just minutes before but for a different reason entirely. The blankets all over the floor, things pushed off of every surface, Bin’s dishevelled appearance and that mark across his neck…

 

No, it couldn’t be. It didn’t make any sense. 

 

Why would Bin have called them if he had a girl over last night? Hell, why would he let the Sanha roam free if she were still here? And surely, _surely_ his best friend wasn’t so clueless that he would let Minhyuk walk in on the aftermath of a one night stand. Or maybe he wasn’t clueless at all and this was his way of finally telling Minhyuk he wasn’t interested. 

 

The floor loomed dangerously closer as Minhyuk sagged against an armchair. The anxiety which had threatened to consume him in the elevator had returned in all it’s fiery delight, sucking the oxygen from his lungs and sinking its claws between his ribs. He debated whether or not he could make a run for it before the three of them inevitably came out to join him in the lounge. 

 

He just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t stand there and smile and banter the way a best friend should. He couldn’t stand there and see Bin look at her with want and affection when all he had ever wished for was to be the subject of that gaze himself. He couldn’t _pretend_. 

 

His nerves lit up like a livewire, sparking underneath his skin, threatening to catch alight. 

 

He screwed his eyes shut as he tried to remember the way Sanha’s hand had ground him back in the elevator and so many times before. Slowly, his breath began to even as he focused on the memory of the coolness of the younger’s skin. 

 

Muffled voices escaped through the gap under the bedroom door. Minhyuk didn’t need to make out the words to hear their warmth and affection. Sanha’s bright giggles and soft coo’s made jealousy, thick, green and bitter, curdle in Minhyuk’s chest. Great, even the bean sprout liked her. Looks like he would be suffering alone. 

 

Restless, and trying desperately not to listen to the cheerful sounds, Minhyuk busied himself by grabbing stray decor and returning it to its place. Though his breath had now evened and only a soft tingling beneath his skin remained, his thoughts still swept through his mind like a whirlwind. Wrapt in its clutches he didn’t notice when the bedroom door opened behind him.

 

“Hyuk, there you are! I want you to meet someone, but you need to promise not to freak out, okay?”

 

Bin’s voice cut through the storm still warring in Minhyuk’s mind, but the younger found himself unable to turn towards it. He didn’t want to see her. Seeing her would make it all real and Minhyuk knew he wouldn’t be able to fake his way out of this one. 

 

“Hyung, are you ok?”

 

Relief washed over him as Sanha placed a hand on his shoulder and Minhyuk knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer. He looked up at the brunette and searched his eyes for understanding, for sympathy, for assurance but found nothing but confusion where it should have been. Minhyuk was perplexed. He knew that if anyone would understand how hard this was for him it would be Sanha. The younger had been subject to countless hours of his lamentations about their blonde friend and knew, better than anyone else in the whole world, how hopelessly in love he was with him. Sanha was his lifeline through all the times that cross had been too heavy to bear and yet here he was, looking at Minhyuk like had sprouted another head and Minhyuk could not for the life of him understand why. 

 

He shut his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't unravel now, not when she was here and Bin was watching. A second much broader hand settled between his shoulder blades, it’s warmth penetrating through his chest before lacing with the cool seeping from his shoulder. Minhyuk couldn't tell which he craved more. 

 

“Hyuk?” 

 

Looking up Minhyuk was met with the concerned gazes of three sets of eyes; two a familiar mahogany and the third a piercing blue. He closed his eyes and tried opening them again. Three pairs of eyes stared back. 

 

“Bin, uh, hyung, you have a cat on your shoulder.” 

 

The room fell silent. Minhyuk stared blankly at the feline who cocked it’s head to the side, peering at him curiously. 

 

Well, this was unexpected. 

 

It was as if the kitten’s gaze pierced straight through him, shattering something buried inside. Laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep in his chest until the room was singing with it. 

 

A cat. Sanha had introduced himself to a cat. The beautiful girl in Bin’s bedroom was, in actual fact, a cat. 

 

Tears sprung from his eyes as he bent over in a fit of giggles, clutching at his stomach as if trying to prevent himself for falling even further apart. 

 

The kitten startled, scrambling down from her perch on Bin’s shoulder and scurrying behind the safety of a pot plant. As guffaws subsided to soft snickers, the kitten once again emerged, making her way towards the trio hesitantly. 

 

“I guess that answers that then, he’s fine.”

 

Bin shrugged at Sanha’s words, removing his hand from Minhyuk’s back to scratch at his neck. Minhyuk made a mental note that the two of them were far too unfazed by his bizarre behaviour. 

 

Despite being the first to show concern the younger also seemed to be the first to lose interest, crouching down before the kitten and waving the string of his signature purple hoodie in front of her face. 

 

 _Cats over best friends. Noted._

 

Tiny paws frantically swatted at the air, the lunatic behind her clearly long forgotten. 

 

Delighted giggles and adoring coos danced across the room. The scene before him was adorable and as Minhyuk watched the two play together affection bloomed through the remnant jealousy in his chest, like a lily breaking the surface of an algae-covered pond. 

 

He became vaguely aware that Bin was watching him. Thinly veiled concern filtered across the blonde's face who was evidently thrown by Minhyuk’s reaction. As if having read the dancers mind, Bin drew closer to Minhyuk’s side. His hand rested gently on his friend’s wrist as he asked for a second time if Minhyuk was really ok. 

 

“You sure you alright Hyuk? Sanha told me how much my text worried you.” Bin scratched at his neck again, ducking his head as a sheepish look warmed his cheeks. “I guess I didn’t really think that one through huh?” Bin offered him a small smile as he peeked up at Minhyuk through his lashes.

 

Minhyuk swallowed dryly as he was struck by a wave of guilt. Here was his best friend, the love of his life, concerned and apologetic, offering Minhyuk a smile that could make flowers grow and birds sing. And yet, mere moments ago, he had almost ruined that very same smile because of his own selfish desire for it to be _his_. Even if there had been someone in Bin’s bed, if he was happy that’s all that should have mattered. For Minhyuk, Bin’s happiness should always be enough. Sinking in on himself he gave the blonde’s hand a soft squeeze. 

 

“That’s ok hyung, just maybe tone down the crypticness, yeah?” Minhyuk gave him a warm smile, something akin to mischeif tugging at its corners. “I mean, I know you like to think of yourself as 007 but—“ 

 

Bin let out a bark of laughter as he shoved Minhyuk playfully, breaking out into a brilliant grin.

 

And just like that, all was back to normal. Sanha sat, limbs splayed across the floor, meowing and cooing at the kitten chasing his shoelace. Meanwhile Minhyuk, imaginary gun firing at Bin, darted away from the elder who had launched a full-scale tickle attack upon his teasing friend. 

 

Minhyuk was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the beans! I have to say I love Minhyuk so much here, his protectiveness of Bin is everything and Sanha, well I love him too. Let me know what you guys think! You can hit me up on twitter @bestbeanbinnie or curious cat @ nz_aroha ♡


End file.
